Una solución para los celos
by ChesiBear
Summary: Sakura Haruno era muchas cosas, menos celosa. (...) -Lo que tienes en las mejillas, ¿es natural?/-Soy Uzumaki Naruto.-Fue lo que él dijo/-"Soy el hijo de puta que pondrá tu vida de culo de cabeza"- Fue lo que ella escuchó. ADVERTENCIA: AU. Lemon(futuro)
1. Chapter 1

_Yeii, aquí de vuelta, pero esta vez, con un Fic NaruSaku. Bueno, tenía planeado escribir un post-Guerra, pero como ya estamos tan cerca del final, como que no tiene sentido hacerlo. Por eso, vine con un AU. Bien, AU(?)_

_¿Es realmente necesario decir que Naruto/Naruto Shippuden y resto no me pertenece? Es obvio. Si me perteneciera, haría que Sasuki y Naruto tuviera un hijo de una buena vez xD Pero ni modo, debo conformarme escribiendo mis fantasías. _

_Al principio iba a ser un SS, pero Sasuke me enojó cuando le hizo 'eso' a Sakura. Por lo que vamos con la pareja que tiene más desarrollo: NaruSaku._

_Bueno, los dejo continuar. Nos vemos en las notas de abajo._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chapter 1: Invitados extras.

El despertador sonó estrepitosamente, arrancándome de los brazos de Morfeo. Con mi mano entumecida, intenté alcanzarlo para detener su molestoso y desquiciante sonido. No, ni como sonido se podía calificar esas vibraciones ensordecedoras.

-Sakura, apaga tu despertador de una buena vez.-El grito de mi hermano se oyó desde el otro lado de la pared.

-¡Cállate, idiota!-Grité histérica. Tenía suficiente con no poder encontrar el botón para apagarlo, como para que el muy idiota me diera órdenes. En un acto de desesperación, arrojé el endemoniado artefacto contra la pared. Lo seguido a mi reacción fue el sonido del reloj haciendo pedazos y desportillando un poco la pintura de mi pared. "Después te preocupas por eso" Pensé para relajar mis nervios y ganas de asesinar a alguien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Oh, ya despertaron. Qué bueno.-Cuando llegué al comedor, mis padres ya estaban desayunando. Mi padre, como siempre, tomando café mientras leía el periódico; y mi madre, sirviendo nuestra parte del desayuno.-Estaba por ir yo misma.

-Huevos con tocino. ¡Gracias, mamá!-Los ojos plomizos de Sasori parecieron brillar.- Hace tanto tiempo que no comíamos, realemte los extrañanaba.- Su tono de alegría se fue apagando hasta llegar a una mirada decepcionada y sarcástica.

-Casi caigo, malvado.-Refunfuñó mi madre, pegándole con la espátula en su cabeza rojiza.- ¿Por qué no eres como Sakura?-Ambos voltearon a verme. Sasori arrugó la nariz.

-Ni que fuera tan feo.-Rió por lo bajo. Fulminé con la mirada a mi hermano rápidamente antes de desaparecer por el marco de la puerta que conecta nuestro comedor con la sala.

-¿Sakurita?-Escuché a mi madre preguntar desde la cocina. Respondí con algo parecido a un gruñido, mientras encendía el televisor.- ¿No vas a desayunar?

-Quiero ver las noticias.-Grité para que lograra escucharme.-Me lo empaquetas mi almuerzo, por favor.

-¿Desde cuándo te interesa lo que le pase a tu país?-Preguntó mi padre.

-Desde que quedé con la cerda para ir a la playa.- Respondí, mordiéndome la lengua. Me había olvidado de pedir permiso para la salida; de seguro pensarían que me estoy volviendo una 'rebelde' que sale sin pedir permiso.- Puedo ir, ¿verdad?- Pregunté en casi súplica.

Un silencio abrumador invadió el comedor y la sala, rogaba por que mis padres tengan buen corazón y que Sasori no dijera alguna pendejada para arruinarlo.

-Claro, ¿por cuánto tiempo?- Eché la cabeza hacia atrás con una gran sonrisa. Sentir esa sensación en forma de nudo, que se había formado en mi estomago, se deshacía, fue la mejor sensación del mundo.

-Iremos el viernes por la noche y volveremos el domingo por la tarde.-Mi vista se dirigió hacia la pantalla de mi televisión plasma. Quería que la condenada de esa reportera se callara de una buena vez, para que Ricky –el encargado de reportar el clima-, me diera maravillosas noticias.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Frente!-Saludó Ino del otro lado de la calle.

-¡Cerda!-Le devolví el saludo. Nuestros motes siempre me causaron gracias. 'cerda', 'frente', qué poca originalidad teníamos en ese tiempo.

-¿Viste el noticiero?-Preguntó mientras se enderechaba y levantaba su barbilla.

-Claro que sí.-La imité. Con un pequeño movimiento de labios, articulé "uno". Ella captó al instante, con sus labios dijo "dos". Y a la cuenta de 'tres' ambas gritamos:

-"¡Cielo despejado y sol radiante! ¡Serán días ideales si desea ir a la playa!"- Citamos las palabras dichas por Ricky. Nos abrazamos y saltamos de alegría.

-Serán unos relajantes días de sólo tú y yo.- Sonreí, rompiendo el abrazo.

-Sakura, sobre eso…- Ino terminó por separarnos y jugó con los mechones de su trenza rubia.

-¿Qué?- Ella se encogió.- Por favor, no me digas que invitaste a más personas.- Me llevé una mano a mi frente, sin poder creerlo.

-Sabía que te enojarías, por eso quería que sea una sorpresa.- Tiró de su trenza y volvió a mirarme.- Lo siento.

-Eres de lo peor, cerda.- Me masajee el puente de la nariz con fuerza, pero al final me relajé. Esos invitados extras no fastidiarían mi fin de semana con Ino- Pero, está bien. Dime, ¿a quiénes se te ocurrió invitar?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

'_No esperaba que fueran más de tres invitados. No sabía lo equivocada que estaba.'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Holii~ ¿Qué tal estuvo? ¿Merece un review? Ojalá, sí ´w`) Bueno, esto es el primer capítulo, espero les haya gustado. Dentro de poco subiré la continuación. Hay algo que olvidé avisarles, este Fic contendrá con tantito de incesto *cofcofSasoSakucofocof* Eso es todo. _

_Ah~ Jintan, si estás leyendo esto, quiero decirte que gracias. Tu comentario sobre 'Un día dizque especial' me abrió los ojos. Tenías razón, todo fue tan abrupto, no sé qué me paso uvu. Dentro de poco intentaré escribir otro SetoKano –Esta vez más decente :v- _

_Bye~_


	2. Chapter 2

_¡El NaruSaku jamás duerme!(?) Me emocioné, así que, tan pronto subí el capítulo 1, escribí este ;u; -¿Tengo problemas? Well~ el domingo subiré el siguiente capítulo. _

_Nos leemos en las notas finales. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chapter 2: Invitados no deseados.

-Sólo son unos cuantos. No hay de qué preocuparse.- Fruncí mis labios. Era mentira, siempre que mentía, usaba un tono de voz más agudo de lo normal.

-Ino, dime. Mi paciencia tiene un límite.- Gruñí por lo bajo. Desde que la llamé por su nombre, ella supo que no estaba jugando.

-En el salón te digo.

-¿Por qué?

-Sé que el profesor Kakashi es lo suficientemente fuerte como para detener tu monstruosa fuerza inhumana.- Terminó, tomando una bocanada de aire.

-¿Te sentirás más segura?

-Exactamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Caminamos en completo silencio hasta llegar al instituto. Ino mantenía una distancia prudente, sin despegar la mirada de mí ni por un segundo. _"¿Y la intimidada era ella?"_ Me aferré a la correa de mi mochila; que rara vez estaba liviana y cargable, hoy no era de esos días. En el recorrido, saludé a muchos compañeros y amigos. Hinata, una amiga de infancia, se cercó corriendo en dirección nuestra con una caja roja.

-¡Sakurita!- Saludó tan jovial como siempre. Le devolví el saludo con simple movimiento de mano. Ella abrió la caja cuidadosamente, mientras me hablaba sobre los exámenes que se venían a mares.- Por eso, para relajar los nervios…- Me tendió una pequeña bolsita color rosa.- Son almendras. Espero que sean de tu agrado.

-Deja de ser tan formal, Hinata.- Dije mientras tomaba la bolsita con gusto. Amo las almendras a morir, es algo que deben saber de mí.- ¿Qué piensas hacer en las vacaciones? ¡Que ya están cerca!- Los ojos perlados de Hinata brillaron con emoción.

-Iba a entrar a clases de física y matemáticas. Realmente no soy buena en esas asignaturas.-Comentó con desdén.- Pero, después de eso, entraré a clases de repostería.- Eso lo mencionó con notable alegría.

-Pero si ya eres bastante buena.- Opiné, mientras me llevaba a la boca una de mis amadas almendras. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Mi primo, Neji, siempre me ayuda a hacer los pasteles y demás cosas.- Me atraganté con la almendra ante lo que mis oídos habían escuchado.

-¿Neji cocina postres?- Pregunté a como pude, todavía tosiendo.

-Sí, es muy bueno. Deberías ver cómo se ve con su mandil rosa, es muy tierno.- Sentí que moría y revivía miles de veces. Con la mirada busqué a la cerda entre la muchedumbre de estudiantes; estaba hablando con Shikamaru en lugar que seguramente pensaban era 'oculto'. De lo que se había perdido.

-Bueno, Hinata, me has alegrado el día.- La abracé y corrí para adentrarme al edificio.- Gracias por las almendras.

-¡No hay de qué, Sakura!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Troté hasta llegar a mi salón. Antes de entrar, me acomodé el cabello; que se había alborotado y enredado debido al trote. El aire acondicionado golpeó mis brazos y piernas, yo lo recibí gustosa. Estábamos en casi verano y hacía un calor de mierda, lugar sin aire acondicionado, era lugar maldito. Miré mi silla y la de al lado, vacía. Ino se había quedado hablando con Nara seguramente. Suspiré rendida, probablemente entraría al cambio de hora, cuando le tocaba a Kakashi hacerse cargo de los "parásitos mantenidos", ósea, nosotros.

-¿Dónde está Yamanaka, Sakura?- Kiba se sentó en el asiento vacío.- No me digas que no vino, porque me debe dinero.

-Pensaba responderte pero, como eres un jodido interesado, quédate con las ganas.- Me crucé de brazos y miré el pizarrón.

-Tampoco sabes dónde está, ¿verdad?

-Así es…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Solo entendía una cosa, allí sentada en mi lugar, mi pequeño espacio en el salón, y era que no entendía nada. ¿Cuándo mierda habíamos avanzado estos jeroglíficos? Creo que entraré con Hinata a esas clases de verano en las vacaciones, no me haría para nada mal.

Una vibración me sacó de mi intento de tranquilidad, era un mensaje de mi celular. Con mucho cuidado revisé de quién era, ocultándolo por debajo de mi pupitre.

_Ino: Saku, n unos min llegare al salón, spero que no t hayas preocupado por mi._

Rodé los ojos, odiaba la forma en la Ino escribía sus textos. Sé que es muy irrelevante, pero a mí me gusta respetar la ortografía, tanto para hablar como para escribir. Miré al profesor Asuma, que bombardeada al pobre de Suigetsu con miles de preguntas. Este las respondía con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, después de todo, él era un experto con todo lo que respecta al agua. Es bastante extraño, pero muy buena persona cuando conoces. Lo que me llama la atención en aquel tipo, son sus blancos y afilados dientes.

-Suigetsu Hozuki…- Murmuré casi inconscientemente.- Es un tipo bastante extraño.

-Lo dice la de cabello rosa.- Sentí un piquete en mi cuello, desde atrás. Sai me miraba sosteniendo su portaminas en dirección mía.- Eres extraña, Haruno.

-Pff.- Me aguanté la risa.- Ni sabes.

- ¿Qué harás hoy por la noche?- Me volteé un poco para murmurar "Nada, ¿por?". Sentí otro piquete en mi cuello, fruncí en ceño e intenté quitarle el portaminas sin darme vuelta.- ¿Te gustaría salir?

-¿Eh?- Me rendí con el portaminas y me centré en Sai. Me enderecé en mi asiento y me pegué más al respaldar para poder escucharlo mejor.- Pues, ¿a dónde?

-Ir a ver una película.- Él se inclinó sobre su mesa para poder hablarme. Después de un momento de silencio, siguió:- ¿Te parece buena idea?

-Me parece una excelente idea.- No era necesario que volteara para saber que estaba sonriendo.- Creo que en mi casillero tengo ropa de cambio, ¿me esperas?

-Claro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Cerda, ¿dónde estabas?- Me levanté de un salto de mi asiento, y corrí hasta la puerta por donde acaba de entrar mi rubia amiga.

-Con Shikamaru, tonta.- Me respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.- Bien, ¿lista para saber la lista de invitados?- Dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa.

-Invitados no deseados.- La corregí inmediatamente.- Y, sí. Estoy bastante confiada que no serán más de tres.- Le sonreí a medias. Durante toda la clase anterior me puse a pensar en los posibles invitados, y sólo se me ocurrieron tres. Además, esta noche tenía una cita con Sai y saldría con él con una hernia en el cuello. Shikamaru, obvio, por ser su amigovio; Deidara, por ser su primo, y Hinata, porque la amamos y no hay más explicaciones.

-Pues, los 'invitados no deseados', son más de diez.- Entrelazó sus dedos y ocultó su mirada bajo su fleco rubio.

-¿Más de diez?- Murmuré al borde de un colapso. Ella asintió un par de veces con la cabeza.- Ino, ¿tienes idea de lo que has hecho?- Grité histérica, pero no podía evitarlo. Ino había cagado por completo nuestra relajante salida a la playa. Atraje las miradas curiosas de todo el salón pero poco me importaba, lo único que quería era estrangular a la cerda que tenía por amiga.

-¡Lo siento, Sakura!- Me cogió por los hombros, moviéndome de adelante hacia atrás levemente.- ¿Quieres saber la lista?- Preguntó apenada.- Realmente lo siento. No te enojes.

Intentaba calmar mis humos, pero me era imposible. Habíamos planeado esta salida desde ya hace meses, una salida de sólo ella y yo, y ella llega a arruinarlo justo tres días antes del viernes. Me masajeé las sienes, tratando de despejar mi mente, si lograba hacerlo de seguro me calmaba. Tenía ganas de gritar, por lo agarré a Ino de ambos hombros y la atraje hacia mí.

-¿Sakura?- La sorpresa se notaba en su voz y rostro. Siendo muy consciente de lo que hacía, mordí su hombro con toda la fuerza que mi mandíbula podía dar. El grito que Ino soltó fue desgarrador, podía jurar que resonó por todo el colegio y, quizás, por toda la ciudad.

-Ya está. Me siento mejor.- Ignorando las miradas sorprendidas y perturbadas de mis compañeros, guié a Ino hasta nuestros asientos. Hice que se sentara y luego me senté yo en el mío.- ¿Estás bien?- Le pregunté al ver que no despegaba su mano izquierda de su hombro en el que había mordido.

-Sip, es sólo que realmente mordiste duro.- Hizo una mueca de dolor.- Pero me lo merecía, está bien.- Admitió, mientras soltaba su hombro y ponía ambas manos sobre su mesa.- La lista es la siguiente.- De su mochila-cartera sacó una hoja púrpura doblada por la mitad.- Ten. Shikamaru me dio la idea de escribirla, en vez de decirla.- Me tiró la hoja en mi mesa y la vi desconfiada a ella y luego a la hoja.

Con cuidado abrí la hoja y la fulminé con la mirada.- Bien, hagamos esto. Yo voy a decir los nombres escritos y tú me dirás por qué mierda los invitaste.- Dije algo molesta, pero controlando mis gesticulaciones. Ella asintió con una sonrisa y un gesto de dolor.

-Obviamos a Shikamaru, también a Hinata. ¿Tenten? Pensé que la odiabas.- Dije con una sonrisa de lado, ella negó con su mano.

-¿Recuerdas el trabajo grupal de biología?- Asentí rápidamente.- Bueno, pues, ella estaba en mi grupo y empezamos a hablar, y nos llevamos de maravilla. Siguiente.

-¿Kiba?- La miré curiosa.

-Le debo dinero. Para compensarlo, lo invité.- Dijo con un toque de rabia, volteándose para buscar a Kiba y sacarle el dedo del medio con ambas manos.

-¿Sasuki?- Reímos y la miré con una ceja alzada.

-Yo no escribí 'Sasuki'.- Intentó arrebatarme la hoja, pero con una mano empujé su cara y extendí el brazo hacia el lado opuesto.

-No, no lo escribiste. Yo así le digo, cerda.- Ella dejó de forcejear contra mi mano y se echó hacia atrás.- ¿Por qué lo invitaste?

-Porque es muy sensual.- "Gran respuesta" Pensé rodando los ojos.

-¿Mi hermano?- Pregunté muy sorprendida.

-Deidara está invitado y quería que vaya Sasori.- Se acercó, pegando nuestras sillas.- También invité al hermano de Sasu, Itachi.

-¿Naruto? ¿Y ese nombre?- Reí por lo bajo, es un nombre bastante extraño.

-Es un tipo re buena onda. De seguro que se llevan bien.

Al final, el profesor Kakashi no apareció. ¿Por qué no me sorprende? Y por esa razón tuvimos hora libre, en ningún momento apareció el director de disciplina por la bulla que causábamos, fue bastante extraño pero aliviador. Ya en hora de receso nos juntamos con Hinata, quien nos esperaba en la azotea con Neji y Choji. Amaba comer con este último, su mamá le preparaba de las mejores comidas, y en gran cantidad.

Nos sentamos y empezamos a comer, escuchaba de fondo las conversaciones de Ino y Choji y miraba de reojo a Neji. No podía creer que cocinara pasteles con un mandil rosa, es muy gracioso y tierno de alguna forma. Por obra del destino, o porque mi mirada es penetrante, Neji volteó a mirarme extrañado.

-¿Pasa algo, Sakura?- Me preguntó al instante. Al verme descubierta, negué con la cabeza rápidamente y me metí mi emparedado de queso entero a la boca. _"La mejor manera de actuar normal, Sakura." _

Al toque de campana para salida, apresuradamente me levanté y fui hasta mi casillero. Debía buscar algo para cambiarme y salir con Sai. Aunque, él jamás mencionó algo de cambiarse para nuestra salida. Me golpeé la cabeza contra mi casillero varias veces, realmente era una idiota. Él iba a ir con el uniforme del colegio, y yo bien arreglada, eso iba a estar mal. Mi cerebro tarda en darse cuenta de las cosas, pero al final se da cuenta, y eso es lo que importa.

Caminé hasta la puerta de principal, arreglando mi cabello en el recorrido. Cuando llegué, pude ver a Sai de espaldas, sentado en las graditas, de espaldas. Mi corazón dio un vuelco, él sí estaba cambiado de ropas, y se veía bastante sensual. Una camisa roja a cuadros negros, unos vaqueros negros y unos converse del mismo color. Todo eso resaltaba su piel blanca pálida en demasía, pero no le quitaba lo guapo. Entonces me di cuenta en cómo estaba yo vestida, una camisa blanca con el estampado del colegio y una falda tablada gris, un verdadero desastre. No sabía qué hacer, podría mentirle y decirle que no encontré ropa en mi casillero, pero no sería más que una mentirosa. Al final, opté por caminar hacia él y mentirle; era malo, lo sé, pero no podía correr de nuevo tres pisos y buscar algo en completa oscuridad.

-Hola, Sai.- Saludé mientras me sentaba a su lado.- ¿Listo?

-No tenías ropa de cambio, al parecer.- Sonrió de medio lado y se miró a sí mismo.- Supongo que me pondré el uniforme para que estamos a iguales.- Se levantó pero lo detuve jalándolo de la manga de su camisa.

-No te preocupes. Está bien.- Se volvió a sentar a mi lado.- ¿A qué hora salimos? Sinceramente me da miedo el colegio a estas horas.

-La película comienza a las ocho y media. Tenemos dos horas.- Dijo mirando la pantalla de su celular y después me miró a mí.- ¿Quieres pasear hasta mientras?

-Sí, vamos.- Acepté con gusto.

Salimos por la reja gigante que se mantenía abierta para algunos profesores y alumnos con refuerzo. Caminamos hasta el centro conversando de la vida y los exámenes, en eso se nos fue una hora. Él cargó mi mochila todo el tiempo, y me sentí algo culpable por eso. Veía que de vez en cuando hacía muecas de dolor y movía su hombro en círculos.

Paseamos por la plaza principal y comimos 'comida de calle', según él; que resultó ser extremadamente deliciosa. Después de seguir hablando de nuestros futuros, empezamos a hablar de nuestras vidas en el pasado, le conté que cuando era pequeña me molestaban por tener el cabello rosa y por mi gran frente. Él me contó que a los cinco años se enteró que era adoptado, cuando a su hermano mayor le dio una rabieta y lo gritó en plena cena navideña. No supe si reírme o llorar. Entre charla y charla fuimos desenvolviendo sentimientos, le dije que Sasuke era un amigazo de infancia pero que por un tiempo estuve profundamente enamorada de él; Sai me dijo que yo tenía pésimos gustos y que por un tiempo, desde que había ingresado al colegio, estuvo vagamente interesado en Ino. Después de hablar sobre chicos y chicas, nos dimos cuenta que se nos había pasado la hora, y mucho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Te llevo a casa?

-No es necesario, Sai. Puedo tomar el metro por mi cuenta.- Sonreí y me di un beso en la mejilla antes de caminar en dirección opuesta a la suya.

Había sido bastante agradable estar a su lado, Sai resulta ser un tipo muy amistoso y cariñoso cuando se lo propone. Antes de esta cita, jamás hubiera pensado que a Sai le dieran gracia los accidentes de las personas, pero eso cambió por completo cuando rió como un completo loco al ver a un adolescente tropezarse con un basurero público y caer al piso de cara. Reí con él, pero no por el pobre muchacho, sino porque su risa provocaba la mía.

Vimos la película en casi total silencio, de vez en cuando compartíamos comentarios sobre los efectos o los actores, si eran malos si eran buenos. Fue una noche suficiente entretenida para mi monótona vida.

-¡Mamá, ya llegué!- Grité desde la entrada. Subí las escaleras rápidamente, debía contarle a alguien sobre esto, y sabía quién escucharía cualquier mamada que tuviera que decir.

-Uchiha Sasuki.- Saludé. Del otro lado de la línea se escuchó un bufido, seguido de un chasquido de lengua.

-¿Qué deseas?- Se podía escuchar el sonido de sus sábanas siendo apartadas, y a su colchón crujir al levantarse.

-Te iba a contar de mi cita con Sai, pero si vas a estar así mejor ni te cuento.- Bufé molesta.

-No, ahora me cuentas todo, molesta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Ignoren por completo el mensaje de arriba ;-; No tengo perdón, se supone que subiría este capítulo al día siguiente del otro, pero mis ideas se secaron y me quedé en blanco. _

_Bueno, en el próximo capi Narutito y Sakura se conocerán ¡Arriba el Spoiler!(?) Ya verán cómo 7u7 Nah, no será nada fuera de lo normal –Ino los presenta- Perdón por todos aquellos que no quieren ver a Sasuke como el mejor amigo de Sakura, pero no tenía más ideas. –Estoy seca-(?)_

_Sin más, me despido. Bye~_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Primer contacto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El sonar de mi nuevo despertador me obligó a abrir mis pesados párpados. Con la muñeca me froté los ojos, limpiando cualquier rastro de lagañas y sueño.

-¿Hasta qué hora hablé con el emo ese?- Pregunté con un poco pánico. Entre mis sábanas busqué mi móvil pero no lo encontré por ningún lugar. De un brinco me levanté y miré debajo de mi cama y escritorio- que está ubicado al frente de mi cama-. Me senté en mi suave alfombra rosa y me dispuse a pensar dónde podría estar.

-Tal vez, mi papá o mi mamá me lo quitaron mientras dormía.- Pensé en un intento por tranquilizarme.- ¿Y si leyeron los mensajes sobre mi cita con Sai? ¡Mierda!

Me levanté rápidamente y corrí escaleras abajo, buscando a mis padres con la mirada. Abrí brutamente la puerta de la cocina, sin ser consciente del alguien que se encontraba detrás.

-¡Caraj-!- La puerta se devolvió hacia mí logrando que me golpee un costado y caiga al piso.

- ¡Sakura, idiota!- Se quejó Sasori sobándose la espalda y masajeándose su nariz, de la cual salía un delgado hilo de sangre. Se acercó a mí y me miró por un momento, para luego pasar por encima e irse por las escaleras.

-¡Idiota!- Grité aún en el piso.- Siquiera me hubieras ayudado a levantarme.

- Bah. No es mi culpa que andes por ahí con la gracia de un elefante.- Escuché suficientemente claro como para que esté en el segundo piso; Sasori y yo habíamos heredado la voz de nuestra madre, al parecer.

-¡Sasori! ¡Sakura!-Se escuchó desde atrás.- Modérense ambos.- Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi columna vertebral y me quedé congelada en el piso. En el segundo piso de igual manera no se oyó un sonido más, seguramente Sasori sintió el mismo miedo que yo. Todavía con el corazón hecho un puño me levanté sigilosamente, como si mi mamá pudiera atacarme en cualquier momento.

-Ma-mamita.- A pasos encogidos caminé hasta la puerta trasera que estaba en la sala.- ¿No nos vas a cocinar el desayuno?— Pregunté sin querer acercarme más. Ella estaba tendiendo la ropa, agarrando algunos ganchos en su boca. Frunció el seño, y sé que no era por el sol que le daba en la cara, luego volteó a mirarme sosteniendo su semblante molesto.

-¿No puedes ser la mujer de la casa por una vez en la vida, Sakura?-Contestó secamente, para luego volver a su labor.- Tu papá salió por una junta sorpresa, y yo, como ves, estoy ocupada. Son las seis de la mañana, puedes hacer un desayuno decente hasta las ocho.

-C-claro.- Bajé la mirada para mirar mis pies descalzos.- Por cierto, ¿no has visto mi móvil, mami?

-¿Ya lo perdiste?- Cuestionó sin mirarme.

-No, claro que no. Pero cuando desperté ya no estaba a mi lado.

-Mn, no lo vi. Pregúntale al fosforo ese, anoche entró a tu cuarto para sacar los marcadores que te prestó.- Mi respiración se detuvo, y sentí morir. Ese hijo de puta me había quitado el celular mientras dormía, me las iba a pagar. Agradecí y lancé carrera; meta, el cuarto de Sasori.

- ¡Saaasooooriii!— Subí las escaleras de a dos y de una patada frontal derribé la puerta de mi hermano, haciendo añicos las bisagras y la manija.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa?- Miró su puerta al pie de su cama y me miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. Se levantó de su cama y empezó a gritar, siempre que rompía algo, hacía un berrinche.- ¡Siempre haces esto, cabeza hueca! ¡Te enojas un poco y destruyes mis cosas! ¿Sabes cuánto cuesta una puerta nueva? ¡No! No lo sabes ¡porque siempre destruyes pero no arreglas! ¡Yo soy quien debe pagar tus estragos, King Kong!- Siguió lanzando miles de reclamos acompañados de insultos, pero no ignoré olímpicamente y me dirigí a su cama.

-Quiero mi celular de vuelta, ahora.- Dije con fiereza controlada. Él calló y me miró, sosteniendo su puerta entre sus brazos blancos.

-No me digas que hiciste todo esto por tu celular.- Dejó caer su puerta y se llevó ambas manos a su cabeza. Yo asentí furiosa. Bajó sus manos hasta sus cachetes y respiró hondo varias veces. Caminó hasta su mesa de noche y de un cajón sacó su móvil. Marcó algo en su pantalla y puso altavoz, se podía escuchar claramente el timbrar pero nadie contestaba. En su habitación no se provocó ni un sonido más aparte de ese. Colgó y con la otra mano me agarró firmemente de mi muñeca y me guió hasta mi habitación, una vez más marcó el número, después de unos segundos la melodía de mi celular comenzó a sonar. El sonido se oía amortiguado, pero se oía; caminamos hacia mi puerta del baño y en la parte posterior del inodoro se hallaba mi celular vibrando y sonando.

Corrí hasta él y contesté.

-Lo siento.- Murmuré agarrando con fuerza mi celular y mirando a Sasori. Del otro lado de la línea y enfrente mío se escuchó un suspiro cansado.

-No importa. Ya estoy acostumbrado a tus rabietas.- Colgó la llamada y se fue del baño y de mi habitación. No podía dejar las cosas así, miré la pantalla de mi celular. Las siete y cinco, tenía tiempo de sobra, claro, si no me bañaba. Frente al espejo, arreglé mi cabello rosa peinándolo muy bien, me cepillé los dientes y lavé la cara. Troté hasta mi armario y saqué mi uniforme perfectamente planchado y limpio. Me vestí y corrí hacia la cocina, no sé cocinar, pero por Sasori haré todo lo que pueda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Mamá, ¿recuerdas cuánto costaban las puertas?- Una voz familiar se iba acercando junto con sus pasos a la cocina.- ¿Mamá? - Sasori se asomó por la puerta y me miró con una ceja alzada.- Tú no eres mamá.

-No. Mamá está ocupada tendiendo la ropa y barriendo el patio.- Contesté con simpleza, señalando con mi pulgar detrás de mí. Sasori asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a mí.

-¿Ayudo en algo?- Se aproximó hacia el libro de cocina que tenía en un rincón de la encimera. Con rapidez cubrí el libro, negué con la cabeza varias veces, y lo empujé hasta llegar a una silla del comedor.

-Te he causado bastantes problemas esta mañana. Ahora sólo te dedicaras a sentarte y comer.- No dejó de mirarme confundido hasta que me tiré un guante de cocina a la cara.- ¡Deja de mirarme así!

-Bueno, bueno.- Apartó el guante de su cara y volvió a mirarme, pero esta vez de forma cálida y hasta acogedora.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Sé que estás harto de el tocino con huevo, por lo que cociné algo completamente diferente, espero nos guste.- Comenté mientras ponía un planto delante de Sasori y otro delante de mí, junto con dos vasos de limón con leche.

-¡Wow! Sakura, esto es impresionante.- Admiró con una sonrisa su plato y luego me miró suavizando su sonrisa, dedicándome así un gesto dulce.

-¡Oh, vamos! Sólo son pancakes con unas fresas locas de compañía. Era lo fácil que podía hacer.- Admití con pena, siempre buscaba lo más fácil.

-Pues para mí se ve delicioso.- Con su tenedor cogió un pedazo del panqueque y se lo llevó a la boca, sus ojos brillaron y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo suave.- Delicioso, Sakura. Me salvaste del tocino con huevos, gracias.- Volvió a su plato y siguió comiendo, emitiendo sonidos cada que daba un nuevo mordisco. Con tranquilidad llevé una fresa a mi boca, degustando de su dulce sabor. No podía dejar de ver el rostro de felicidad de mi pelirrojo favorito.

_-Me alegra que te haya gustado, hermanito._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Demonios! Es tarde, es muy tarde.

Corrí por los pasillos extensos del segundo piso, sintiendo el palpitar de mi corazón golpear fuertemente contra mis cotillas, y mis pulmones contrayéndose y dilatándose cada que tomaba una bocanada de aire.

Giré una esquina del complejo mirando el reloj de mi móvil, sin ver lo que había delante de mí. Por desgracia los pasillos no estaban tan desiertos como creía, en esa curva de la que no estuve consiente, choqué con alguien brutalmente. El impacto hizo que yo me fuera hacia atrás y cayera, y que las cosas que cargaba aquella persona se desparramaran en el piso.

-Please!- Escuché la voz de la persona quejarse en otro idioma, inglés para ser precisos.- Shit! Are you okay? - Se volteó hacia mí y me tendió la mano. Miré su mano y la acepté, su piel era broceada, cálida y suave.- Are you okay? - Insistió son su pregunta. Yo sólo asentí como boba, mi nivel de inglés daba pena. - Glad.- Con delicadeza soltó mi mano y se agachó para recoger sus cosas. Sin pensarlo mucho, igual me agaché y lo ayudé, eran demasiados libros para que sólo él los cargara.

-No eres de por aquí, ¿cierto? -Pregunté, rogando que sepa hablar siquiera un poco el japonés. No podía mirarlo a la cara, pero sabía que tenía la mirada clavada en mí.

-No, soy de Estados Unidos. Estoy aquí porque mi padre consiguió un mejor trabajo. Mi madre es japonesa, por lo que puedo hablar el idioma perfectamente.- En ningún momento dejó de sonreír, podía ver sus blancos dientes de reojo. Cargué todos los libros que pude, mientras asimilaba la situación.

-Entonces, si sabes hablar japonés, ¿por qué demonios me hablaste en inglés?- Controlé mi tono de voz, no quería hacer quedar mal a la sociedad japonesa por mi actitud explosiva.

-Me gusta.

-¿Tu idioma?

-No, tu cabello.- Por primera vez, levanté la cabeza y nuestras miradas chocaron. Sus ojos azules me miraban brillantes, su sonrisa no se había desvanecido de su rostro, sus rebeldes cabellos rubios caían por su frente pero sin llegar a cubrir sus hermosos ojos. Me detuve en sus mejillas, tenía tres marcas, como si fueran bigotes de gato. Inconscientemente dirigí una mis manos y la posé en su mejilla, su mirada curiosa me devolvió a la realidad, y aparté mi mano.

-¡Lo siento!- Grité. Me puse de pie y salí corriendo en dirección de mi salón. No volteé hacia atrás, no quería seguir viendo la cara de "¿qué has hacho, pelotuda?" que había puesto el rubio extranjero.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Frente!- Me saludó Ino cuando me senté en mi asiento después de haberle pedido disculpas al profesor por el retraso. Respondí con un ligero saludo de mano y me enderecé en mi silla. Dejé caer mi cara contra la mesa, provocando un sonido tosco en el salón. Sentía las piernas pesadas por alguna razón, pero me daba flojera levantare y verificar qué pasaba.-Oye, frente de letrero, ¿de quién son todos esos libros?

-¿Eh?-Me levanté, apoyándome en mis codos y miré mis faldas, efectivamente tenía unos libros, y no eran cualquier libros, eran los libros que estaba cargando el extranjero ese.

Una extraña aceleración en mi pecho provocó que mis mejillas se tiñeran de rosa leve, el simple halago que había salido de los labios de aquel rubio logró alterar un poco mis nervios. Nadie me había halado por mi cabello, bueno, nadie antes de conocerme. Antes de ser amiga de Sasuke, él me decía pelo de chicle, pero cuando nos hicimos amigos recién empezó a elogiarme; y lo mismo con la mayoría de mis amigos.

-Rayos, estor libros son de alguien más.-Murmuré a Ino para que el profesor no nos separe como lo había hecho en varias ocasiones. Ino hizo un gesto de dolor.

-¿Crees que le sean importantes?-Me preguntó en el mismo tono.

-No lo sé.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En todo el día no volví a ver al chico sonriente de cabellera rebelde y rubia, me sentía aliviada pero a la vez desilusionada. Ese tipo era muy guapo, y desde hace años estaba buscando a alguien que le hiciera competencia a la pandilla de Play boys de Akatsuki.

A lo lejos divisé una silueta muy familiar, parado como modelo sin ni siquiera hacer el intento, sonriendo seductoramente a "una más", mientras el sol de las cinco de la tarde lo iluminaba de una forma encantadora. Y es que Sasuke Uchiha es todo un _papacito_ que quiere ser violado por toda la sociedad femenina y una buena parte de la masculina.

Esperé parada a que despachara a la pobre inocente que caía en las garras de ese demonio, y caminé de puntitas hasta llegar a él.

-Haruno Sakura, tus técnicas para intentar asustarme dan pena.-Rió, mientras se giraba sobre sus talones y me dedicaba una de sus muchas miradas de superioridad.- ¿Y esos libros?

-Ah, Sasu, ¿no has visto a un extranjero rubio y bronceado pasearse por el instituto?-Pregunté, asentando los libros en el piso y apoyándome en la fría pared de concreto.

-Mn, creo que sí.- Se masajeó el puente de la nariz y volvió a mirarme.-No te conformas con Sai, urgida.-Se mofó en un intento de risa.

-¡N-no te equivocas! Es sólo que a ese tipo le pertenecen estos libros.-Hice un gesto de victoria.-¡Sí! Hice una rima.

-Una pésima rima.

-¡Cállate! ¿Lo has visto o no?

-Sí lo vi. Está en mi salón, es estudiante transferido.-Mis ojos brillaron y Sasuke se alejó un poco de mí.

-Perfecto. Ten, mañana le das estos libros, y te disculpas de mi parte.-Me tiré la pila de libros y salí corriendo mientras gritaba un sostenido "Adiós".

-Molesta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Hola, gentecita!

Okay, todos los NaruSaku's estamos tristes y decepcionados por el _"final"_ de Naruto, fue un total asco. La peor pareja fue la de Kurui y Choji, les juro, me quedé como: Wtf? ¿Y Naruto riñéndole a su hijo por hacer lo que él antes hacía? ¿Qué pasó con el Naruto sonriente y cariñoso? ¿Qué pasó con el amor que sentía hacia Sakura? Y la enseñanza que nos deja Kishi…Ósea, "No luché por la mujer que amaba y me fui con la que me ama pero no tuve más de 34 conversaciones con ella en todo el manga" y Sakura, "No importa cuántas veces te maltrate física y psicológicamente, lo seguirás amando mientras tiras toda tu dignidad a la basura." Fail Fail Fail. Es lo único que puedo decir al manga 700. Y el momento en el que Sakura le pide a Sasuke acompañarlo, me quedé como: "Después de TODO lo que te hizo… ¿En serio, Sakura?" Pero, bueno, ni modo. No hay nada que pueda hacer más que hacer Shipp de esta hermosa y más desarrollada pareja: **Na**r_u_**Sa**_ku._

Saliendo un poco de ese tema, lamento la demora ;-; Pero Química es horrible, la odio. El capítulo 4 estará listo tan pronto lo inicie :v Sean pacientes, por favor.

P.D.: LadyGT, te amo por hacer el **Final Alternativo**.

[Sé que el manga 700 no lo hizo el Kishihiervero ese, pero supongo que lo supervisó, supongo]. También sé que hay rumores que dicen que el verdadero final sale el lunes 10, pero hasta que no salga no hay de otra que shipperar a mi nueva pareja favorita: Bolt, el niño perro, con Ensalada Uchiha.

Muerte al SaixIno.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Segundo impacto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto!- Grité en un murmuro. Rebusqué en mi mochila y en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta, no había rastro de mis llaves en ningún lugar. Estaba a solo una cuadra de mi casa y las luces estaban apagadas, solamente las luces exteriores se podían percibir. Al llegar a la puerta principal de madera, toqué varias veces. Sabía que era inútil; Sasori estaba en la Universidad y mis padres salieron con los padres de Ino para "Noche de karaoke". Sasori volvería a casa a eso de las nueve o tal vez diez, depende de su estado de humor.

No podía quedar fuera mucho tiempo, ya estaba oscureciendo y sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que algún mal-viviente saliera por dinero o "diversión", y no estaba en mis planes hacer contacto con alguno.

-La cerda debe de estar sola también.- Giré sobre mis talones y caminé hasta la parada del auto-bus. Miré mi celular para verificar si tenía llamadas o mensajes nuevos, tenía cinco mensajes y cero llamadas. Sentí la presencia de alguien más a mi lado pero no le di importancia, ya que mi mente divagó hacia la salida de "Ino y yo". Suspiré cuando recordé que éramos más de diez personas las que viviríamos en una casa durante dos días y una noche.

-¡Eh! ¡Pinky!- Volteé sin saber si era mí a quien llamaban, la curiosidad, supongo. A mi lado se encontraba el mismo extranjero de la mañana, sosteniendo al igual que yo, su celular. Seguía con la misma ropa y con la misma sonrisa, la única diferencia era que llevaba una vincha rosa sujetando el cabello de su frente, así se podía ver mejor las facciones de su rostro.- ¡Ah! No pienses que me he cambiado de equipo, esta vincha es de una prima.- Señaló la vincha con su dedo índice, pasándose la otra mano por la nuca. Negué con la cabeza un par de veces y le dediqué una sonrisa.

-Oye, lo siento, me llevé tus libros sin querer.- Dije un poco nerviosa.- ¿Eran muy importantes?

-Nope, eran de alguien más.- Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna.- Me pidió que se lo llevara a la sala de profesores, pero bueno, les dije que me los habían robado… No me creyeron los muy desgraciados.- Gruñó entre dientes.- Pero no estoy en problemas, tú tampoco.

-¿Entonces nadie está en problemas?- Fue más una afirmación que una pregunta. Pereció meditar un buen rato, y respondió:

-No, está en problemas quien cargue esos libros, pero veo que ya no los tienes, por eso digo que no estás en problemas.- Se encogió en hombros y desvió la mirada hacia mi mochila.

-¿Qué información contienen esos libros?- Pregunté, entrando en fase de desesperación.

-Algo sobre los exámenes finales, no escuché muy bien lo que hablaban.- Se llevó una mano al mentón y cerró los ojos.

-Mierda…-"Sasuke-kun". Tiré de mi cabello con no mucha fuerza, pero suficiente como para provocar una picazón en mi cuero cabelludo. Sasuke podría estar en problemas, pero no creo, él es bastante inteligente. Lo más probable es que haya visto las primeras hojas y, como todo niño bien que es, se los llevó a la directora, ¿verdad? Él no pudo llevarse los libros a casa, ¿verdad? Él no es tan idiota, ¿verdad?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

*Mientras tanto, en la residencia Uchiha*

Yace un Sasuke en el piso, rodando de la felicidad mientras come tomates y abraza uno de los libros con una sonrisa de pura felicidad.

-¡Pasaré de año, mami!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-No, no creo que sea capaz…_-_ Traté de tranquilizarme, todo va a estar bien.

-Eh, Pincky, esperas este bus u otro.- Salí de mis pensamientos para mirar al rubio y luego la dirección en la que su dedo apuntaba. Verifiqué el número del colectivo y negué con la cabeza, ese no me llevaba a la casa de Ino.

-Mn, a mí tampoco.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A la casa de una amiga que conocí hace unos días, es muy buena persona pero algo alocada y… hasta saca de quicio. Es gracioso, porque me recuerda a mí…

-¿Cómo se llama?-Él se volcó a mirarme. Añadí inmediatamente:- Digo, si puedo saber, claro…

-No te preocupes, es sólo que no creí que te interesaría.- Rió entrecortadamente.-Pues, ella se llama Ino Yamanaka- Di un respingo que pasó desapercibido por el rubio. Él conocía a la cerda… ¿¡Cómo!?-, es muy amable, ¿sabes? Mis padres están teniendo problemas en casa…-Comentó con un deje de tristeza.-La verdad, no quiero estar en mi casa, y ella me ofreció el cuarto de su hermano que ya no vive allí.

-¿Por cuánto te quedarás allá?

-Hasta que las cosas en mi casa se calmen.-Miró al cielo ya oscurecido.-¿Y tú a dónde vas?

-Pues…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Wow! No puedo creer que sean mejores amigas.- Dijo el extranjero con alegría.

Nos encontrábamos los tres en la sala de Ino, sus padres habían salido con los míos, y, pues su hermano ya estaba casado y tenía tres hijos, por lo que sólo éramos dos chicas y un chico.

Estábamos sentados en la alfombra, Ino a mi lado y Naruto enfrente nuestro, se percibía un ligero frío que entraba por alguna ventana, pero podía pasar desapercibido por el ambiente cálido que se había formado entre los tres. Aunque era preocupante que hiciera frío, podría arruinar la salida a la playa.

-Eh, frente.- Ino me dio un codazo.-¿Estás b-

-¿Frente?- El de ojos azules habló de repente, interrumpiendo a mi amiga.-¿Ese es tu nombre?

-¿Eh?- Me quedé estática. ¿¡Quién puede ser tan idiota como para pensar eso!?

-Vaya, quién lo diría. Aquí en Japón sí que hay nombres exóticos.- Rió.- ¿Puedo llamarte "Frente-chan"? O "Frente-sama" ¿creo que ese suena bien?

Nadie.

Nadie podía ser tan idiota… Nadie.

Una furia interna se expandió por mi cuerpo y se acumuló en mi puño derecho. Sentí una vena hincharse en mi frente y mis dientes rechinar ante la risa que salía de la boca de aquel rubio.

-Aunque tiene sentido, después de todo sí que tienes una frente grand-

Un golpe. Limpio y certero.

Sentí su mandíbula desencajándose, abriéndole paso a mi puño. Sentí como su labio inferior se desgarraba y un líquido rojo brotaba de él. Y de repente ya no sentí al rubio, sino que al levantar la vista vi que estaba estampado contra la pared que estaba detrás de él. El rostro sonriente de Ino se deformó en una mueca de espanto y preocupación. Todo fue muy rápido, pero sé que ambos lo sentimos en cámara lenta.

"_Nunca te metas con una Haruno-shandaroo"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola, gente.

Es corto, lo sé unu pero los compensaré con un especial de dos capítulos 'w')/ Eso será dentro de dos meses, tal vez menos… Verán, estoy viajando a otra ciudad por mi vacaciones, y no sé si me darán la computadora tanto tiempo ;A; *Tardo 3 horas en agarrar inspiración*

Intentaré escribir en hojas, a lo antiguo[?], y lo pasaré rápidamente a la computadora y lo publicaré. En serio, perdón ;n;

Bueno, nos vemos en menos de dos meses, recuerden dejar un review uwu CHESi-Bear's Company se los agradecería.

Pueden visitar mi Ask, ahí estoy casi todo el tiempo.~ ´w`)r: primero "ask,fm" y depués "/Alixes05" [En vez de "," pongan un "."]

Con eso me despido, gentecita. Se los quiere muucho.


End file.
